A heart's melody
by dwranik
Summary: There is a time in our lives when we feel our hearts beating a different kind of melody for the first time. That melody is called love and there are many types of melody that play. Basic characters Naruto and Sakura. Pairings: NaruHina and SakuSasu
1. The power of your love

_**Hey guys, how are you? It's been a long time since I uploaded a story. Here is a new story I have been writing for a long time. It's not finished yet but I hope with your comments, help and support I will finish it. This story is about Naruto's and Sakura's life after the war ended and how their relationship develops- NOT as a couple.**_

_**Again, I tried my best not to make spelling or grammar errors but if I did just tell me so I can get better. Thanks!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**A Heart's Melody**_

_** CHAPTER ONE**_

_**The power of your love…**_

There is a time in our lives when we feel our hearts beating a different kind of melody for the first time. That melody is called love and there are many types of melody that play. There is the love of family and the love of friendship, but there is also the love for the one and only person who makes our hearts beat a melody that is special to every human heart. But this kind of melody beats only once and if we are extremely lucky twice.

That special melody beats so loud that we can't hear the others around us; it deafs us to the other melodies around us. It makes us believe that there is not any other melody playing so beautiful than the one we hear. It makes us believe that we are in a dream world where everything is right, beautiful and peaceful just like we have dreamed before. We get so connected to that melody that we cannot imagine our life without hearing it.

Love makes us do things that we haven't dared to do before and those things, hurt the people around us and when we realize our fault, is too late because we let them out from our life. And that's when reality gets us out of that dream world we have created and makes us realize the truth.

_What's that truth?_

The truth is that, the melody our hearts were playing so loud and persisting was a fake one; it's like we are in an oasis and out of the blue that oasis vanishes into thin air. And when we realized the truth, we get hurt, our hearts hurt and our souls sink into darkness and into nothingness; because we spent valuable time listening to a fake melody.

There are no rules in this game called life; one day it will give us everything we have wished for and the next day it will take everything back from us. And when life takes away from us the person we love the most, we refuse to let it go and our hearts continue to whisper that melody hopping that one day we will get to hear it again.

Things weren't different in Sakura's life. She fell in love to a young black- haired boy making her heart beat the most beautiful melody she had ever heard. She made mistakes and took wrong turns; her feelings were hurt and tears had never stopped falling because of him, but her heart has never stopped playing that beautiful melody… Never

Those were her thoughts while walking the busy streets of Konoha. Sasuke was a chapter in her life that had closed too tragic. She had spent many years chasing after him; she tried to gain his acknowledge, his trust but above all his love. She did gain all these, but she lost everything; including herself too.

She sighed and looked up at the bright sky and memories flashed into her mind; memories of him lying next to her, embracing her tightly.

**Flashback**

It was a cloudy dark night; the moon was hidden behind the dark clouds as the wind blew coldly traveling through the trees, spending the smell of death. Everyone in the allied forces, were gathered at the headquarters to rest and heal their selves. They could only wait for the last battle between them and the final stage of the ten tailed beast. After Obito's death, they thought that they might have a chance to win this war, but with Madara controlling the final stage of the ten tailed beast, the possibilities of wining had minimized. But the appearance of the former Hokages gave them hope; hope that they might have the chance to win after all.

Sakura Haruno had finished treating the most serious injuries when she took the road to a tent where a patient was resting alone in it. While walking towards the tent a blond-haired man called her name

"Sakura-Chan"

Sakura turned around and looked up at the man in front of her "Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"Tired" he answered and a warm smile formed on his face

"Then you should get some rest" she said and smiled back at him

"That's what dad said"

"I still can't believe that the fourth Hokage is your father"

"Me neither" he said and both started laughing, but then the laughing stopped as Naruto looked behind Sakura's shoulder at a tent fifty meters away from them.

"How is he?" he asked. Sakura looked behind her shoulder and said

"He is fine; his head wasn't badly wounded. He had a concussion, but nothing to worry about. He should be ready to fight when the battle starts" she sighed in frustration and looked back at him "I don't understand why it had to be me in charge for Sasuke. You could have asked anyone from our friends to do this"

"I do not understand why you are disappointed" he said and smiled

"Well, if it is because of-"

"Didn't you see everyone's faces when we brought Sasuke here?" he cut her off, not wanting to listen about her feelings towards Sasuke

"I can recognize that look anywhere; it is the look of _I hate you and I want to kill you" _he said and his look became serious

"Sasuke is an Uchiha and now everyone think that Uchihas are responsible for this whole mess. If there is a person I trust the most that is you Sakura-Chan. And besides, even if we are in a middle of a war, I think you two have lots of things to disgust" he said and smiled at her.

"Thank you" she said as her cheeks reddened from embarrassment. Naruto then nodded and left, leaving Sakura standing there alone. She turned around and headed at the tent. A minute later she was standing in front of the tent and saluted the two figures that were guarding it

"Kiba, Ino how things are going?"

"No need to worry Sakura, everything is under control"

"Ino, did you check on him? How is he?"

"He is fine, but he hasn't woken up yet"

"Thank you guys; you can go and rest yourselves now. I will be in charge now" she said as they nodded and left.

She took a big breath and stepped inside the tent. Two candles were illuminating the place and that made Sakura feel warm and safe. She looked in front of her where Sasuke was lying under the sheets; she got closer and his face came to light by the rays of the candles that were displaying his beautiful characteristics. Her heart filled with warmth as his chest was bobbing up and down with every breath he took. How could she not fall for him with a face like this? How could she not fall for him when with every breath he took, her whole body responded in a way she could not explain? She took a deep breath and started checking on him. While doing so, a smile formed on her face as the memory of him standing in front of her in the middle of the battlefield flashed in her mind. She was happy when Sasuke decided to help them and not destroy Konoha instead. She didn't know how or what changed not only his mind but his whole behavior, but she was sure that from this time and on everything will change for the better- if they get alive from that cruel war.

Her smile faded as Neji's death flashed in her mind; she couldn't believe that a friend of her had died. War was cruel and unfair; thousands of people were killed in this war and there was no telling how many would follow.

"Sadness does not suit you" a deep voice said, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked at him surprised and her heart lost a beat.

"You are awake" she said. _Of course he is awake! Great start Sakura!_

"How are you feeling?" She asked, trying to hide her bewilderment. Sasuke sat up and cupped his head into his palms as dizziness took over him.

"I am feeling dizzy, but other than that, I am fine" he answered and looked at her green emerald eyes. For a moment, everything was frozen and nothing could be heard in the tent. Sakura was lost in his dark eyes; for a moment she thought that his eyes spoke; for a moment she thought she heard that phrase Sasuke said three and a half years ago before his departure… Thank you

She gulped in difficulty and turned her face at the tray that were placed some medicines in it "I have the right medicine for your dizziness"

While searching for the medicine she felt him getting closer; she could feel his breath caring her neck and that made her stomach gripe. "Sakura…" he said sending chills down her spine "Thank you"he finally said and her heart lost a beat. She tried to keep her calm, but she failed; everything inside her was screaming to turn around and kiss him. In the end she put a mask faking a smile and turned around and said "Taking care of my patients is my job. Here, take this, it will help you" she said as she handed over the medicine along with a glass of water.

"With me it is different" Sasuke said and handed over the empty glass. As their fingers touched, a wave of electricity passed through her entire body. She could see it in his eyes the meaning of his statement

_I am more than a patient to you_

She gulped in difficulty as she felt her heart pinching _this is crazy _she said to herself. How could she feel so many emotions at a time like this? When Sasuke made his appearance on the battlefield, she felt anguished for the reason that brought him there. But when she saw that genuine smile on his face, every doubt was gone in the blink of an eye. And now her feelings for him are growing bigger just by looking at him; just by feeling his breath caring her neck. She turned her gaze down at the tray and placed the empty glass

"So how did you bring back to life the previous Hokages?" she asked, trying to change the subject

"It is a long story; what matters now is to win this war"

"We are doing our best for this; we can win this war" she said and smiled softly

"You sounded like Naruto; so optimistically" he said while looking into her green emerald eyes.

"There are lots of things I have learned not only from Naruto but from other people too. I have changed"

"I can see that" he said giving her a warm smile

"What do you mean?"

"You are a woman now, a beautiful woman; you have gotten stronger, but there is something about you that it has not changed"

"And what is that?" she asked curious

"It is your eyes.

"My eyes?" she said looking into his eyes mesmerized

"Yes, they still have that unique bright; no one can understand what your eyes truly show"

"And you? Can you see what they are showing?"

"Right now, they are showing fear, anguish and…" he stopped for a second and got closer "… and love" he finished as his eyes fell down at her lips. Sakura couldn't speak; she was so surprised by his words that she couldn't react _what is happening? Why is he acting like this? Is this a genjutsu? _Sakura asked herself. But she knew that everything was real and not just a genjutsu and that made her happy and anguish at the same time. _You must stop thinking like that Sakura. We are in the middle of a war and losing your self control is prohibited._

In the end she turned around and took the tray and stood up reaching the table in the corner of the tent. She placed the tray on the table and released her breath she did not know she was holding.

She picked up the trashes and tried to throw them in a plastic bag, but she failed because of her shaking hands because of the bewilderment Sasuke had caused to her.

"Naruto is glad that you are finally with us" she said, trying to change the stuffy atmosphere "Of course he still wants a fight with you" a smile formed on her face as a sense with Naruto yelling at Sasuke for something he said flashed into her mind.

"What about you?" he asked. Sakura's eyes opened wide with his question; she tried to turn around, but she found out she couldn't. Sasuke stood right behind her; she only looked behind her shoulder and said

"You should get back to bed; you might feel dizzy again" she took him by his arm and tried to lead him back to bed, but Sasuke placed his hand above hers making her to turn and look at him

"I will if you answer to my question" he said in a deep serious voice. Sakura couldn't say a word; she stood there staring into his onyx, black eyes. _Why are you doing this?_

Although her heart was beating so fast and her lungs had stopped working she answered "Of course I am glad you are with us again. Why wouldn't I? We are on the same team" Sasuke stood still for a moment, looking into her eyes and then got back to bed without saying a word. He sat up and Sakura knelt behind him and said "I will check on your lungs just in case; would you mind taking off your shirt please?"

Sasuke did as he was told and Sakura started doing her job. It wasn't easy for Sakura doing that when with every touch everything inside her was burning at high temperatures. She could feel his warmth, his rough-by the scars- skin. Even though her feelings were hurt by him; even though he tried to kill her twice she never stopped loving him. The melody her heart played had turned up in a volume that she couldn't listen to logic anymore.

"Why are you using stethoscope?" Sasuke asked, taking her out of her thoughts

"I want to save chakra for the fight" she answered and silence took over the tent once again. When Sakura finished her job she stood up and reached the table; she put the stethoscope on it and turned around and said "Well, my job here is done, I should go out now"

"No!" Sasuke said "I mean, do you have somewhere else to go?"

"I have to go out and guard your tent"

"Why?"

"Because someone must guard you in case someone comes and attacks you"

"I don't need anyone to guard me; I can protect myself"

"Okay then, if you don't need protection I should leave and get some rest" she said and turned to leave

"A few months ago, I knew a woman she could not stay away from me" he looked down and said with shame "And now she just cannot stand being around me; but she is right you know. I almost kill her… twice" he said and lay down, turning his back on her and closed his eyes. Sakura lowered her face and senses flashed in front of her; senses when Sasuke was cruel; senses when his eyes showed only hater; senses about him trying to kill her.

_He's changed, she_ said to herself.

She reached at him and kneeled next to him facing his turned back "when will you put in that thick head of yours that whatever happens, my feelings for you will never stop to exist?" she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Every logical human would have stopped loving someone who kept hurting his feelings"

"Logic does not exist in my vocabulary when it comes to you" she said and her heart started beating fast and her whole body started warming up by the words that got out of her mouth. Sasuke looked behind his shoulder and his eyes met with hers. He sat up and took her hands "Stay with me tonight; until the time comes for the fight" he said as he kept looking into her green emerald eyes.

"I don't think it is necessary; we must get rest for the fight and-"

"Please, I don't want to be alone; not tonight" he cut her off

"Sasuke-kun, it's getting late, I have to g-"

"Sakura" he said with his familiar deep voice "I need you" he finished and kissed her hands. Sakura's eyes winded by what he said

"I know it is sudden to hear this from me, but it is true Sakura" he said looking into her surprised eyes

"Sasuke-kun, we are in a middle of a war; it's not the time for this… -this"

"Sakura, if we let it for later it may not happen"

"What do you mean?

"No one knows who is going to survive after the-"

"Don't say that, it-"

"Why? It's true; just like Neji died; we might end up like him"

"What do you want from me Sasuke-kun?"

"I want you to listen to me; I want to apologize" Sakura did not say anything so Sasuke started

"I might have surprised you with this change of me, but it is real. Before my parent's death, I was a happy boy with dreams; I admired my brother Itachi and I wanted to be just like him. I loved my father and I always wanted to acknowledge me like he did for Itachi. My mother was an incredible person; she was beautiful and caring and always there to help me. When I was a kid, I said to her I will find someone like her and she just laughed" a sad smile formed on his face at that memory

"After that night everything I have dreamed for vanished into thin air and all I wanted was to kill my brother. Then team seven was formed. In the beginning I thought badly of you and Naruto; I thought of you as garbage in my road of revenge; all I wanted was to get more power so someday I could kill Itachi. But as the time passed and after our mission in the land of wave, I thought I found the family I lost but revenge was still in my head. Then the Chunin exams came up. Naruto saved the village and you… you sacrificed your long hair to save me and Naruto… you kept taking hits on your head without thinking your own life. That day was the day I accepted you and Naruto as worthy ninjas. I was afraid I was falling behind; that I will never have the power I needed to take my revenge. So I follow Orochimaru" he said and lowered his head in shame

"That night when I decided to leave I was determined to do it until you came in my road. Everything you said about revenge was true and for a moment… just a moment I almost forgot everything. In the end, I thanked you and left" he stopped for a few seconds and then he said looking her straight into her eyes

"I meant it Sakura. Thank you for trying to change my mind"

"In the end, I could not make it" she said as tears welled up in her eyes

"No, but you have done something greater than that" she looked up at him with curiosity

Sasuke stayed silent for a few seconds staring at her green emerald eyes "Since that night, I could not take you out of my mind"

"For three whole years every time I went to sleep, you were in my dreams. And when I saw you three years later, I realized that I was… I am in love with you"

"But you tried to kill me… twice" she said not believing in his confession

"True, at that time I was so blinded by the hater, I could not think clearly. Since I have learned the whole truth, all I could see was everyone living at Itachi's expense. All I wanted was to destroy Konoha and everyone who lived in it even… you" he said as he looked down in shame.

"What change your mind and allied with us?"

"My brother and the previous Hokages; they made me understand what a real Shinobi means"

"In the end all I did was to shame my brother. I have never been a real Shinobi"

"Don't," she cut him off "you were a child when you lost your family, you did not know what was behind all this. It's not too late for a new beginning" she said smiling at him. Sasuke then placed a hand above hers and said, looking straight into her winded green eyes

"What if I wanted to make a new beginning, starting from you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as Sasuke leaned closer to her

"I want us to be…" he paused for a second as he gripped her chin with his fingers "…together" he finished and his eye slides started closing as he leaned closer. Her heart was beating fast and her cheeks reddened and as their lips touched one other she felt fire cover her insides.

_If this is a dream, I do not want to wake up… If this is a genjutsu, I do not want to get out of it, she_ said to herself, but the dream did end and the genjutsu did fade away as reality hit her like thunder hits a tree. She gently pushed him away and looked away in shame

"I am sorry if I offended you" Sasuke said afraid that he had done something wrong

"We…" Sakura start speaking "We are in the middle of a war. I am sorry, but I cannot think of myself when thousands of people are mourning for their lost ones. I just can-" she was cut off when Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders and said while carrying them

"Maybe that is the reason you have to think of yourself Sakura. Like you said, we are in a war, but we cannot be sure if we survive after this."

"Sasuke-kun, all these years I only thought of myself. My thoughts, my soul and my entire me were surrounded by you… just you. All I wanted was to accept me, to look up to me… to love me… just me. And that made me selfish without knowing that I kept hurting the people around me. I cannot do this again; I must not do it because if I-"

"Sakura" he cut her off "Do you feel what I feel right now?" he took her hand and placed it on his chest "can you feel this?" he touched her forehead with his "I can feel it Sakura; your heart beats like mine. They are playing the same… the same melody" he said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips

"Sasuke-Kun"

"Say it Sakura; say that we will make a new beginning together" he said as he caressed her reddened cheek with his thumb. For a moment she stayed still, staring into his blur black eyes and she knew this was real. She smiled and placed a hand above his and said

"Together"

**End of flashback **

A smile along with a tear appeared on her face at the memory of that night. That night their hearts beat in sync; their bodies shared each other's warmth and their lips became swollen by the full of passion kisses. That night was the night when they became one and she did not regret a thing; even if it was wrong in the middle of a war; even if people were strangling to stay alive –to fight death- it felt right. It felt right because through all the dead ones and through that war, she wanted to feel alive. That night was the first time she felt so happy. But her happiness did not last for long because fate has once again stepped in between her and her happiness; fate has once again taken what her heart loved the most… Sasuke was dead

She stopped in front of the cemetery's gate and strengthened her grip on the bouquet she was holding. She took a deep breath and headed towards his grave, but she stopped a few meters away when she spotted someone she has not seen in the last two months.

_Naruto?_

* * *

**_I hope you like it guys.I am waiting for your comments!  
Thanks!_**


	2. I just can't love you back

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**I just can't love you back…**_

He never thought that he would be standing there, in front of his grave holding a bouquet of flowers in his grip. He never thought because he never believed to his death. When he saw the big explosion, he hoped Sasuke was okay; that he would have found a way to survive. But hope was lost when he could not sense his chakra; his presence. A bitter smile made its appearance at the memory of Sasuke asking for a favour considering a pink haired kunoichi.

**Flashback**

Everyone was divided into two groups. The first group was going to face Madara with the first Hokage as the leader; the second group was going to face the bijuu. Naruto and Sasuke were not on the same group; Sasuke was going to face Madara.

"Teme, where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sasuke when he saw him coming in his direction

"She is getting ready" he answered. Naruto then looked at the direction where the tent was located and watched as a smiling konouichi got out from the tent.

_She looks different _Naruto said to his self

"Naruto, I want to ask you a favour" Sasuke said getting his attention

"You are asking for a favour? Are you sure, you are feeling fine?"

"Yeah, I am feeling fine; why?"

"Because the Sasuke I know does not ask for favours"

"Listen, I do not have time for this. The war is about to end and we do not know if we will get alive from this, so I need you to promise me something" he said giving him a serious look

"Okay then, what do you want from me?"

"If anything happens to me… take care of Sakura"

"That rock really made your head go crazy; you are not going to die. We are going to survive this and that is a pr…"

"Stop making promises you do not have the power to fulfil and promise something on your level. No one knows what awaits us out there, you should have known better. If I die and you get alive, I want you to take care of her" he finished.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds and said "I give you my word; I will take care of her"

Sasuke then sighed in relief as his gaze fell on at Sakura. But what got his attention was the genuine smile that was formed on Sasuke's face, "You are in love with her!" Naruto shouted as his eyes winded by the realization that hit him. And just in a blink of an eye Sasuke's smile became a straight line and looked at him "tsk.." Was all he said and left him there.

An hour later the battle was reaching at its pick with the bijuu getting out of control while Madara made their work difficult.

"Dad, have you finished the preparations yet?"

"Be patient son, I need five more minutes to finish the seal"

"I do not think we can last much longer; it is completely out of control"

"I am doing everything I can; all I need is four minutes"

"But-" he was cut off when an explosion was heard from the other battlefield

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted out loud and started bearing in his direction

"Naruto stay and focus on the fight!" Minato ordered

"But Dad, Sasuke and the others need help. Haven't you seen that explosion? They might be in danger!" He said and started bearing where the explosion had happened, but before he could make his next step, a clone of his father stepped in front of him

"Naruto we need you here; just turn back to your position. Sasuke and the other will be just fine; let's just finish this, " he said, looking straight into his eyes. Naruto nodded and did as he was told, hoping that Sasuke and the others were fine.

**End of flashback**

In the end Sasuke wasn't fine; he was dead and all that was left was a piece of the medallion that Sakura gave him for good luck.

"Some luck, " he said as a bitter smile formed on his face. He looked up at the cloudy sky and wondered himself "When did the sun hide behind the clouds? How much time am I standing here?"

"Two hours or so" a female voice spoke. He turned around and saw a woman he had been avoiding for the last two months now.

"Sakura-chan, " he whispered and his gaze fell on the floor. An uncomfortable silence filled the air and Sakura tried to make it better.

"I saw you here and you seemed to focus; I didn't want to disturb you"

"It's okay, really, " Sakura then got closer and passed him; she kneeled down in front of Sasuke's grave. She placed a bouquet of flowers in front of the grave and closed her eyes. Naruto watched as she was praying while tears were falling down her cheeks. But then out of the blue a smile appeared on her face. He watched as she stood up and approached him with that same smile.

"We have not spoken recently; would you like to come at my apartment and talk?"

"I cannot, I have lots of things to do, " he answered, looking anywhere but her eyes

"You know, you really can't lie; I do not understand the reason you avoid me, but I would like you to explain it to me with two hot bowls of noodles in my house" she said giving him a warm smile

"I am not avoiding you Sakura- chan"

"Will you come then?"

"Okay, " he finally accepted

"Good" Sakura said, giving him a warm smile; a smile he could not understand; a smile that confused him.

Fifteen minutes later they were at Sakura's kitchen making ramen. Naruto was very confused about Sakura's behaviour. It had only passed two months since Sasuke's death, but Naruto had not stopped thinking of him. He hadn't stopped crying for his death because everything he did for him was for nothing. It had been a long time since he had laughed, but now Sakura has not stopped giving him warm smiles.

"Could you get the water from the fridge please?" Sakura pleaded while placing two balls of steaming ramen on the table. He did as he was told and sat on a chair next to the table. He watched her when she placed a glass in front of him with the same smile on her face. But this time he saw something else while looking into her green emerald eyes; something he had not seen since the day team seven was formed… happiness.

"Eat while it is hot, " she said and started eating.

_Since when did she start eating ramen?_ He asked himself while eating his ramen. In the end he did not eat much; he was just watching her eating with so much appetite he had never seen her doing before.

He knew Sakura very well; he knew what Sasuke mend for her. As much as it hurt him, Sasuke was everything to her; he was her sunrise and the reason for living. When he died all Sakura wanted was to be alone; her eyes had lost their shine and her lips adopted a straight line. That is why he was avoiding her; that is why he kept himself busy with anything he could do. He could not stand watching her suffer.

"You have not eaten much, don't you like it?" Sakura asked, taking him out of his thoughts

"I am not that hungry, " he said "I didn't know you could make such tasteful ramen"

"Well, my father loves ramen so mother often cooks for him. She taught me how to cook it, " she explained and gave him a warm smile… again

"Congratulations then, your ramen is better than Ichiraku's" he said while take a sip from his glass.

"Thank you, I will consider it as an honour" she thanked him and silence took over the place.

"So how are you? What are you doing at the moment?" Sakura was the one who broke the silence

"I am fine; I am leaving in three days, " he said, but failed to look at her

"Leaving? You mean you have a mission?"

"No, it is not a mission; it is a vacation really"

"A vacation?" She asked curiously

"Yes, for six months"

"Six months?"

"Yes. I have been working hard for five years and I feel so exhausted" Sakura smiled warmly and said

"You have done so much for everyone; you deserve it"

"Thank you, " he said "What about you? Judging from your face you look much better"

"I am doing my best, " she said and her gaze fell down the floor "I have not stopped mourning for him" she gulped in difficulty and continued

"It is funny how things turned out. I saw him three years after his departure and lost him; then I confronted him later on and lost him again. And when finally my heart reached him, he was… gone."

" I am sorry Sakura-chan, I did not want to make you remember things, " he said and as he stood up and reached for her. He hated this; he did not like watching her crying. That is why he avoided her.

"It is hard for me too; he was my best friend… a special friend" he said and placed a hand on her shoulder; a move he wouldn't have done before. Sakura then swiped her tears and said, looking into his ocean blue eyes

"I know it is hard for both of us. I am the one to apologize; here I am talking about my feelings towards him when I know that you…"

"Don't, " he interrupted her "just don't" he said as he took his plate and headed to the sink

"I am sorry Naruto, I-"

"So are you going to tell me what all these smiles you are giving me today are?" He asked, changing the subject. Sakura stayed silent for a moment, looking at him, but then her gaze fell somewhere else.

"I have heard some good news today"

"What kind of news did you hear may I ask?" He asked. Sakura then looked up at him and said

"I am pregnant"

* * *

His eyes winded by the words that came out of her mouth, "I am pregnant"

The blond man got up from his bed as a cold sweat ran down his face. He was breathing heavily and his heart was beating fast. He headed for the bathroom and poured some water on his face; he looked at his reflection in the mirror and asked himself

"What am I going to do?"

He went back in the bedroom and sat at the edge of his bed. His gaze fell on the picture that was placed on the bedside table. It was the picture team seven took the day it was formed. He looked at Sasuke and said "Great work teme! What is she supposed to do? How is she going to grow a child on her own? And what am I suppose to do for her? How am I supposed to help her?"

He kept staring at him, hoping he will give him answers to his questions but nothing happened. But like the thunder that hits the ground Sasuke's statement flashed in his mind

_**If I die and you get alive, I want you to take care of her**_

He stood up and headed for the door; he looked back at the picture

_**I give you my word; I will take care of her**_

He grabbed the doorknob tightly for a few seconds "This is crazy, " he said, smiling and started running through the pouring rain. His heart was pounding fast, at the action he was about to do. He always wanted to do it, but he never believed that someday it will happen. While running through the streets of Konoha and into the thick rain, he remembered the first time his eyes laid on her; it was like magic. She was sitting alone under a tree crying. She was so beautiful at that moment; a real angel. She was like an angel that God took its feathers and sent it down to earth; a sad yet a beautiful angel. Everything on her face was perfect. Her green emerald eyes matched with her pink short hair. What was magic, though, was her big forehead; it was that detail that made her look like an angel. As he took a turn on his left, he remembered the reason she was crying. Some girls laugh at her because of her big forehead. He was amazed though when Ino protected her friend and so his heart filled with warmth. He decided to protect Sakura from anything and everyone, no matter what because an angel who lost its feathers needs protection until it could stand on its own feet.

_And she did it, he_ said to himself smiling as the rain became thicker. How could he not be proud of her when she could save lives? How could he not be proud when she was as strong as Tsunade? She was a successor of a Sannin. His smile faded as he stopped in front of a large building. When he saw the happiness written all over her face that day before the last battle, he said to himself that the angel had finally found its feathers again. He felt happy and sad at the same time; happy because she had finally won over Sasuke's heart and sad because he couldn't win her heart. But when the war ended and Sasuke was gone, he understood that along with the feathers the angle lost its shine too. Seen her losing her shine made his heart beat so fast and so loud; his heart was telling him to not let this woman suffer, to protect her and to make her pain go away.

In the end he kept avoiding her because he couldn't watch her suffer "This time is different, " he said to himself and stood in front of Sakura's apartment. He rang the bell and a few seconds later, Sakura opened the door; he looked her in the eyes for a few seconds and before she could say anything he said

"Marry me"

He was standing in front of her, staring into her green emerald eyes with determination waiting for her to react.

"Are you crazy? What the hell were you thinking walking in the rain getting all wet up?" She said worried and dragged him inside the apartment

"Come with me; I have some clothes they will fit you, " she said and Naruto followed her without responding. He only had one question on his mind

_Did she hear what I just say?_

"Here, take these, " she said and handed over them, "These are my father's. Wear them; I will be at the kitchen, " she said and started leaving when Naruto took her by her arm and made eye contact with her "Sakura-chan" was all he said. Sakura then just smiled and said

"We will talk" and with that she left Naruto alone in the room.

Five minutes later he found Sakura in the kitchen making some tea. He sat in silence next to a table watching Sakura preparing the tea with that same smile.

Her beautiful smile

He hoped that her smile she gave him was a positive answer to his proposal. A warm feeling conquered his heart with that thought; a life with Sakura by his side; a life full of joy, happiness and love. Of course he knew how much Sakura loved Sasuke, but he believed in himself. He believed that by the time she will get to love him too; it was a dream of his to make it happen. His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura placed a cup of steaming tea in front of him and sat next to him.

"Drink it while it is hot" she said and took a sip from her cup of tea. Naruto did what he was told but when he tried to speak Sakura interrupted him and said, looking into his blue oceanic eyes "Is it because of the baby?"

Naruto's eyes winded by her sudden question. Her eyes showed disappointment and that made him feel awful. It was true, though; he was doing it because of the baby, but he was also doing it because he loved her with all his heart.

"Yes, " he said and looked away in shame. Sakura then smiled and placed her hand above his "Naruto, you are an amazing man and you are probably the only one who puts his dear ones above himself but this is a decision for your life"

"I love you, " Naruto said and took her soft hands enclosing them into his palms "I love you so much that I could marry you while having someone else's child. I can do this; I want to do this because I love you"

She always knew it would happen someday, but she wasn't ready for this; not just yet. And now that the time has come she couldn't describe her feelings; her true feelings. She took a deep breath and said "I am sorry Naruto but I cannot do this to you. This baby is Sasuke's baby; the man I have loved ever since I was a child. I will not stop loving him even if he is dead. I am sorry Naruto but accepting your proposal is like I am using you and you deserve a better life."

"But I want a life with you"

"So you want a life with me? A life without me loving you? A life when I will be thinking of him while sleeping with you? You want a life when this child will remind you my crazy love for Sasuke? Is that what you want?" She asked, staring at his blue eyes

"I want a life with you because I do not want anyone to treat you or the baby awful. I have been there and believe me it was not easy for a lonely child to bear up so much hate and ignorance.

"My child will have me; my child will not be alone"

Naruto then looked away and said in a low voice, "You do not understand" Sakura placed a hand on his arm and said "Naruto, I love you too, " he looked back at her and asked "Then where is the problem?"

"The problem is that I cannot love you like I love Sasuke. As I told you before you are an amazing man; even though you faced so many hardships you managed to come this far. You deserve the best Naruto and I am not the best choice for you."

"And what about the future Sakura?"

"What about it?"

"Sasuke is dead. You are going to raise your child on your own. Then what Sakura? Are you going to live the rest of your life alone without a man by your side? For kami's sake Sakura, you are only seventeen years old!" He shouted in frustration

"I have never said that. Maybe someday I will be ready to love a man and marry him, but not now." She paused for a moment and then spoke again "Naruto, I love you, I really do; I care about you a lot. We have spent a lot of good and bad times together and I don't think I can live a life without you being around me, telling your silly jokes so you can make me feel better when I have my bad times. Neither can I live without looking at that smile of yours, which every time I look at it; it makes feel warm and peaceful. I could accept your proposal and having a great time with you, but Sasuke would always be in between us. A competition with a ghost; is that what you want Naruto? Because I don't want this for you; I want you to be happy with a woman who can love you with her whole heart." She paused and then spoke again

"I love you Naruto but I just… I just can't love you back"

Naruto then stood up; he passed through her and stopped at the door and said "You too are a part of my life Sakura-Chan, and if I had to compete with a ghost in order to keep it that way I would compromise" Sakura then stood behind him "No, you wouldn't and your life would be miserable" she pause and took him by his wrist and said looking at his back

"Naruto, thank you… For everything"

Naruto then left the apartment, taking with him, his wounded heart and the tears he refused to let them fall all this time.


	3. His ghost

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**His ghost…**_

It was a beautiful sunny day when a young woman was walking through the busy streets of Konoha. She was returning from Konoha's great market in which she had bought her groceries. It was a good opportunity to exercise herself just like her doctor said. She was on the fifth month of her pregnancy and her abdomen was getting bigger by the day. Since the day she had first felt the baby's kick, the smile never left her face except those moments. There were moments she felt lonely and there were times she wanted to turn her head to her side and watch him smiling at her and telling her how much she loved her. But then reality would hit her and tell her that Sasuke was dead; but she knew that even if he was gone, he would always watching from up above the sky.

She sighed at her thoughts as she reached the front door to her apartment. She was ready to step inside when she heard two familiar voices coming from the end of the hallway. Her eyes winded in shock when her gaze fell at the source of the noise

"Naruto and Tsunade-sama?" she asked herself while walking through the hallway.

"You are a thickhead! Do you know the risk you have put yourself into?"

"I am well aware of that; I had to do this"

"That's not a reason! You are unforgivable" Tsunade said and grossed her arms in frustration

"Naruto?" a voice was heard as the two of them turned their heads towards the young woman who stood in front of them. A smile formed on his face sending rays of warmth

"Sakura-chan, you look beautiful as ever" he said and his eyes fell on her abdomen "and from the looks of your belly, the little one seems growing healthy" he finished as his eyes met hers. Sakura only nodded and after a few seconds of silence, Tsunade spoke first

"I should go now but don't you think that I am done with you. Nine o' clock in the morning I want you to be at my office" she said and her gaze fell on Sakura "and Sakura I want you for an update about your research tomorrow"

Sakura's gaze never left Naruto's but she nodded in respond and said "Yes, Tsunade-sama, I will be there"

Seconds later Sakura was the one who broke the silence "you have returned"

"Yes, it's been three months already" her gaze fell on the boxes that were put randomly around Naruto

"Are you moving here?" she asked looking back at him

"Yes, I am"

"Why? What happened to your old apartment?"

"I sold it and bought this one.

"I am sorry but I don't understand. Why did sail your old apartment and buy this one?" she asked confused

"Because of a promise"

"Because of a promise? I don't understand"

"I will explain, but first let's get inside, " he said as he opened the door and stepped inside so she could get in. Five minutes later, Sakura was sitting on a wooden chair when Naruto came and sat next to her giving her a glass of water

"I am sorry, but until I go for shopping, water is the only drink I have to offer

"Water is fine, do not worry about it." She said and drunk some of the water "So, I thought you were on a six month vacation"

"Three months were enough for me, and besides I missed the village"

"What's with Tsunade and you? She looked furious"

"You know how things are with Tsunade; she worries for anything, " he answered giving his best smile. She smiled back and asked once again

"So, what kind of promise did you make?"

Naruto gazed into her green emerald eyes for a few seconds and then he gently took her hands and enclosed them in his and said "What I told you three months ago was true; I love you and that is never going to change. When I saw you getting out of Sasuke's tent back at the war, I realized that I lost whatever chances I had to be with you. But I accepted that fact because I wanted you to be happy"

"I don't understand what the promise that made you move here, has to do with what you are saying now"

"Sasuke made me take an oath"

"An oath?"

"Yes, he made me promise that if he was to die, I would take care of you, " he paused for a second and then he spoke again "I know that making this promise didn't mean a necessary marriage because of a baby. Let's say it was an excuse to speed up the _getting closer _phase"

"Naruto, you-"

"These past three months, I have been thinking of your words" he looked her straight into her eyes and said "Maybe you are right, maybe I can't make you love me the way you have loved Sasuke. Maybe I can't compete with his ghost; but I would take my chances"

"I know it's crazy, but I just can't give up without a fight. So I am moving here in order to help you through your pregnancy and also to become a necessary part of your life. To make you love me; and if that does not work I will move on"

"Naruto, I don't think that it is a good idea"

"It is Sakura, believe me"

"I am afraid, " she said and looked him in his eyes, "You said that you want to be a necessary part of my life; you already are necessary to me Naruto. And I don't want to lose you because I failed to love you" his eyes winded by her words as realization hit him. He was as much important to her as she was to him and they have one thing in common; they didn't want to lose each other. He gave her a warm smile and said

"Alright then I will try to move on but that does not mean I will not help with the baby" he said and grinned. The pink haired woman embraced him tightly and said "Thank you Naruto; for everything"

"You are welcome, " he said and enclosed her into his arms as his eyes welled up knowing that he had a long way to go; to stop loving her and to fall in love with someone else.

* * *

He was so furious, he was feeling incensed at himself. How could he do that? How could he believe that he actually had a chance? How could he fall for that? He believed that moment that was the right thing to do, but in the end his ghost raised in front of him like a wall halted him. He punched two clones as they crashed through a tree.

**Flashback**

"I still do not understand why you had to come along with me" the blond man complained as Sakura opened the door to her apartment.

"Because the last time you offered to do the shopping for me, you forgot the half stuff I told you to bring" she said smiling and closed the door.

"And besides, I wanted to walk a little; is that a bad thing?"

"No, but it is not good for a pregnant woman such as yourself to tire of herself!" he said and placed the groceries on the table.

"How many times do I have to tell you that walking is good for the baby?"

"Are you calling today's shopping a walk? We spent four hours shopping and you have not rested yet!"

Sakura sighed and said "I enjoyed today's shopping and now I am going to rest. But first I am going to make some tea"

"I can do it for you"

"Why don't you put the groceries in their place while I make some tea?"

Ten minutes later they were sitting on the couch drinking their tea "I am sorry" Naruto said

"What are you apologizing for?" she asked and yawned

"For being so annoying" Sakura then placed the cup on the table and said

"I admit that sometimes you are really getting on my nerves, but I kind of like it. I appreciate what you are doing for me Naruto but you have to relax. A walk will not do any harm to me or the baby, " she said and yawned once again.

"I am just worried about you. Seeing you with your belly so puff, I can't help but wonder how you can manage to walk around"

"Are you saying that I am fat?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that" Sakura then sighed and leaned in the couch and said "Naruto, you worry too much for a child that it isn't yours" she yawned again and closed her eyes

"It could have been this way if you let me Sakura-chan, " he said almost in a whisper. But Sakura didn't hear him because she fell asleep as a smile formed on her face. That smile; that beautiful smile of her, always made him feel warm and happy at the same time. And the more he spent time with her the more he felt his heart humming a soft came closer and touched her lips with his fingers

"Sakura" he said in a deep voice

"Hmm?" was all she said

"I love you, " said and leaned closer

"I love you too" Sakura said and Naruto touched his lips with hers. And as he removed his lips to take a look at her sleeping face a single word came out of her mouth

"Sasuke-kun"

**End of flashback**

"Damn it!" The blond haired man blared. How could he believe that her words were addressed to him? How could he believe that he had finally won her heart? _I can't compete with a ghost. Damn you Sasuke! Even dead you take the girl _he said to his self as anger took over him

"I hate you!" He shrilled and kneeled down as he cupped his face with his hands. _Calm down Naruto _he commanded his self. It had been two months since his return and his decision to move next to her. Every day he would knock her door and help her with anything she needed. Every Sunday he would visit her and have a dinner together, telling their latest news. And every month he would go with her to the doctor and see how the baby's growth proceeds. They were almost like a family; he was almost like her husband. But in the end he was just Naruto… her friend.

He laid down and looked up at the sky and said "You knew that the chances weren't at your side. You ricked and you lost, " he stayed silent for a few seconds and spoke again "Maybe I made my move too soon. God, this is so frustrating" he shouted in a desperate tone. He sat up and took a deep breath "What is done, is done. Sakura was asleep so she won't remember anything and I won't say anything" He paused for a while and his face became serious

"If I don't do anything, Sakura will be the end of me, " he said, but before he could complete his thoughts, a soft voice called out his name. He looked up and his eyes met with two familiar round white eyes

"Hinata?"


	4. Breath again

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while since I posted a chapter. I hope you will like and enjoy this chapter. Please send a review and tell me your thoughts on this story.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**Breath again…**_

"Hinata?" Was all he could say as his eyes were mesmerized by her

"I… I was taking a walk when I decided to train a little. But when I came here I heard… I mean you didn't look well, " she said and looked away embarrassed. Naruto's heart was filled with warmth by listening to her words, "I am going through some personal problems, but nothing that can't be fixed" he said smiling, making her blush. Hinata smiled back and said as her gaze fell on his shoulder, "I see you have a deep wound in your shoulder. Here, take this and placed it on your wound" she said and gave him a small black box that contained a white cream

"Thank you Hinata" he said and after a few hand sighs, a clone appeared next to him, "Place this on my wound" he ordered his clone and gave him the box.

"It is the same box you gave me back at the chunin exams, isn't it?" Hinata's eyes winded by the words that came out of his mouth

"You remember it!" She said as her cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Of course I remember it; how can I forget such a nice gesture" he said and smiled at her

"Ouch! You moron, can you not do it more gently?"

"What did you expect? Do you want me to kiss it too?" His clone asked as an expression with irony formed on his face

"You Idiot!" He angrily shouted and with a punch the clone disappeared. His anger was lost when he heard Hinata laughing; he looked at her and his heart filled with warmth once again. He smiled too and rubbed the back of his head

"I am sorry you watch this. These clones drive me crazy sometimes; it is like they have their own personality"

"You do not have to apologize, Naruto-Kun. Would you like to help you with your wound?" Hinata offered

Naruto was mesmerized by the smile she gave to him, that he only nodded to her proposal. He gave her the box and turned around and as soon as he felt her small hands touching his bare skin, everything around him stopped moving and the only thing he could hear was his heart beating so fast and loud that he thought it was singing. Everything in his body was reacting in a unique and strange way; it was a feeling he had never felt before.

_What is happening? What is this feeling I am experiencing right now? _He kept asking himself without getting any answers

"Am I hurting you?" Hinata's voice took him out of his thoughts

"Oh, not at all. It's just your hands are cold, " he lied

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't…"

"It's okay, they are warm now, " he said and silence took over the place. It was strange how he didn't want Hinata to stop touching him. He smiled as he remembered how each time Sakura took care of his wounds, he would blush and many little butterflies would dance like crazy in his stomach. But with Hinata's touch everything was different. Each part of his body reacted in a way he couldn't understand. His stomach was griping, his lungs were asking for air, his mouth was getting dry and every time he tried to wet it with his saliva, it got difficult for him to swallow.

_What is happening? _He asked himself

"How are you feeling now?" Hinata's voice brought him back to reality

"I am feeling much better; thanks Hinata!" He thanked her and turn around so he could see her and give her a warm smile

"You are welcome, " she said and looked down at the floor wanting to hide her embarrassment. Silence took over the place again as Naruto got mesmerized by her dark purple hair. A sudden noise coming from his stomach broke the silence and made Naruto smiled

"Looks like I am hungry, " he said as Hinata tried to hide her laugh behind her hand. Naruto then stood up and said "Well, I guess I must change some clothes first if I am going to eat the best rumen in the whole world!"

Hinata could only smile at his childish behaviour "Would you like to join me? It's my treat!" He suggested. Hinata got aback by his offer as she never believed that the man she was in love with, would have asked her for a dinner

"Is that a negative answer or are you still thinking about it" Naruto asked anxiously; he somehow didn't want to get rejected this time.

"No, I mean, yes; I would like to join you" she quickly answered

"That's great! I will meet you at Ichiraku's in thirty minutes, okay?"

"Okay, " she answered, but the moment Naruto turned around to leave, he felt dizzy and his legs failed him as a result his hand hit a rock

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked, worried as she kneeled beside him

"I am fine, but I think I just broke my hand, " he said as Hinata activated her Byakugan

"You thought right; there is a crack on your left forearm. Here, let me help you to get up, " she said anxiously as she offered him her hand

"Thank you Hinata"

"What happened?" She asked curiously

"It's been three days since I have eaten anything, " he answered and looked down not wanting to show his sadness

"Three days?" She asked, shocked

"As I told you; I am going through some problems, " he said as he grabbed his broken arm as if he wanted to protect himself from more questions. Hinata looked at his _defence wall _and back at his hidden face _Naruto-kun what are you going through? _

"Okay then; let's go at the hospital, " she said, hoping that some day Naruto would open up to her.

"Ouch!" The blond man shouted

"Don't be a baby Naruto" Ino scolded him

"But it hurts!" Naruto complained

"Oh? Who are you and what did you do to mighty Naruto? What did you do to our future Hogake?" Ino said in a playful tone

"Shut up Ino; ouch!"

"Ino, don't you think, you pushed him enough?" Hinata kindly asked

"Okay Hinata, I will stop playing around." She lied and continued

"So, how did you end up bringing him here anyway?"

"I was training and she happened to pass by" Naruto answered for Hinata

"Is that so?" Ino asked not believing him

"Yes, it is" Naruto said and looked at Ino in all seriousness. Ino laughed and as soon as she finished making the plaster bandage on his arm, she said

"Okay, my job here is done; wait until I get you some painkillers"

"Okay, thanks Ino" Naruto said and Ino left the room

"I am sorry if Ino made you feel uncomfortable" Hinata said as the door closed

"Ino? Don't be sorry; Ino is just Ino" he smiled and continued "I am the to apologize; I guess we won't be able to go at Ichiraku's today"

"It's okay; your health is what's coming first. Maybe we can go some other time?" Hinata anxiously asked

"You can bet on it, " he answered with his famous big grin, but before he could say anything else, the door opened to relieve a furious but at the same time worried pink haired woman

"Hello Hinata" Sakura said without taking her gaze out of Naruto

"Hi Sakura" Hinata said holding her breath without knowing the reason

"Would you mind to leave me alone with Naruto please?"

"Of course" Hinata said and left without giving a look at Naruto

A minute later, Sakura stood in front of him looking at his broken arm. She looked him in his eyes and said "Does it hurt?"

"Yes, it does hurt" Naruto said

"And how did you break it?" She asked again

"I broke it while training" Naruto lied and looked elsewhere

"You are lying Naruto" Sakura said, disappointed and crossed her arms

"So what if I am not telling the truth Sakura? It won't change anything, " he said, irritated as the scene of his kiss three days before flashed into his mind. Sakura was shocked by his sudden change of his behaviour

"Naruto, what's going on? Where have you been?" Sakura asked, worried

"I was training"

" Were you training for three days?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to train myself; is that bad?" He said in curtness

"No, it is not; but this isn't normal. The Naruto I know would train himself for three days in a row because he desperately wants to protect something or someone. The Naruto I know would have left a message saying that he will miss for three days"

"Well, maybe I wanted to protect myself!" He said and looked her in her eyes with a grievance

"Protect yourself from what Naruto?" Sakura asked as curiosity and anger at his sudden behaviour took the best of her

"Nothing" Naruto said and looked elsewhere regretting the way he spoke to her

"Naruto, are you avoiding me?"

"I am not avoiding you!"

"Really? Then why did you plead Ino to not tell me anything about this?" She asked and her face fell on his broken arm

"Because I didn't want you to worry, " he lied

"Says the man who disappeared without a note"

He looked down at the floor and sighed "I just wanted to be alone and think"

"Think of what Naruto?" She asked as her patience started to fade away

"Think of me, you; us!" A moment of silence followed as Sakura was trying to find out what he meant

"What about us? I am sorry, but I do not understand"

"I thought I would be fine being around you and spending every day with you, " he stopped for a second and looked her in the eyes "I think I need a break from all this"

Sakura's eyes opened wide at his words "I am sorry if make you feel awkward being around me, but…" a feeling of unfairness conquered her mind

"But you were the one who offered to help me and now…" She paused for a moment "what happened? What did I do to make you feel like that way?"

"Don't you get it Sakura-Chan? The more time I spend with you, the harder it gets for me to get over you!"

"But I have never done something to…"

"I kissed you Sakura!" He shouted out loud looking straight at Sakura's winded eyes

"You kissed me?"

"Yes, " he said and tighten his fists at the recollection "I kissed you and you called Sasuke's name; apparently you fell asleep and you can't remember" he said and turn his head elsewhere

"I guess you were right, " he said as a bitter smile formed on his tired face "I can't compete with his ghost after all"

"I… I am sorry Naruto; in the end all I do is hurting your feelings again and again" she said as her eyes welled up. Sakura always knew that for Naruto, she was important to him; but not just as a person but as something more. It was strange how she never had the courage to tell him that for her, Naruto was an important person that held a great place in her heart until five months ago when Naruto proposed. She knew that she broke his heart and hurt his feelings, but she also knew that if she wouldn't have done it then she would hurt him more. _In the end, whatever choice, I would have taken, it would have hurt him _she said to herself as a bitter smile formed on her face.

"No Sakura, it's not you, " Naruto took her out of her thoughts

"It's not you Sakura, but me; I keep having feelings for you when I know that your heart belongs to someone else." He gently took her left hand and enclosed it in his and continued

"I am the one who breaks my heart over and over because of my persistence of being around you and protecting you. But now I know what I must do" he finished and looked her in her green emerald eyes

"And what is that?"

"I will give us some space. I will stop visiting you every day and I will start spending my time with other activities. Maybe that is the only way to stop having this affection for you; to start breathing again, " he said as his hand released hers

"Well, that's a start" Sakura said and a straight line that looked like a fake smile formed on her pale face. But only she knew that from that day on she will miss her best friend.


End file.
